Too close
by NancyMay
Summary: Inspired by a programme dealing with PTSD, the recent viewing of an old WW2 movie, and the lack of Hannam stories. Featuring Alice, Jean, Lucien and the Ballarat officers. Set after S4, Jean and Lucien married, of course. Reviews and comments welcome as ever. Rated T, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

'Ooh,' Alice groaned, 'my back!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The road weaved and rolled before him, the sun burned his face, he was parched to the point of dehydration. There was no shelter, no place to hide, he was out in the open, exposed. His eyes darted this way and that, scanning the open landscape for anything, anything at all, that he should be wary of.

The distant sound of a car engine alerted him to danger; he looked around for anywhere he could hide, pulling a service revolver out from the back waistband of his trousers. The sound got louder, he moved to the side of the road and dropped down into the ditch, lying flat but all the time watching for danger. The car passed sending a cloud of dust over him, he covered his head with his arms trying to keep the drying, stinging dust of his face, out of his eyes. He waited; listening as the sound died away until he could hear nothing but the silence of the empty land.

The air cleared and he rolled onto his back staring up into the branches of a lone tree. A tree meant water; he sat up and scanned the land again. He had landed in a ditch that dropped down towards a creek, hidden from the road. He scrambled down and lay face down in the cool liquid, splashing it over the back of his head, then drinking, slowly; gulping the life-giving fluid would only make him vomit. He sat up to re-evaluate his situation. On balance his impetuous escape from the exercise yard had been fool-hardy, unplanned as it was. However, the guard had turned his back and, like every good POW he had to take the chance to escape, decking the guard and stealing his revolver, it was his duty and he always did his duty. Now he would get the opportunity to wreak his revenge on those who had not been brought to justice, for the demise of the Major.

He decided to follow the creek, it ran almost alongside the road and if he kept that in his sights he would keep on in the right direction and he would be out of sight of any cars or buses passing.

He stood by a tree on the outskirts of town. He needed to wait for businesses to close, for the good citizens of the town to head for their homes, the fewer people that were about would ensure he could complete his task without innocent people being hurt. The Major had always been insistent that sorties such as this had a target, they weren't for indiscriminate injury and death, this was a different kind of war. He now had to work out how to get his target: If he went up to the house there would be the woman, possibly the copper. He decided he would take his time, spend a day getting the lie of the land. It had been sometime since he had been here, things would have changed, he had to be sure he got this right and got out safely. After that, well he'd work that out later.

He waited until it was dark, then, keeping to the shadows, he made his way up to the residence of his target. There was a good amount of shrubbery to hid in, he could watch the comings and goings for the next twenty four hours, and he'd taken scraps from bins on his way up to the house, that would serve as sustenance for now, people were so wasteful.

The lights of the house were out, he reckoned he could afford to get some sleep, or at least doze.

He woke to hear the sound of footsteps on the gravel of the drive. Peering out from his hiding place he saw the milk cart, parked at the entrance to the property, he could hear voices as the woman spoke to the milkman and took the opportunity to help himself to a pint of milk from the back of the cart, disappearing into the shrubs again before the milkman returned.

He watched all day long, there were the usual comings and goings, the woman went out to shop, pushing a baby in a pram! This was a new development, there had been no children when he was last there, and his quarrel was not with them. She returned some time later, accompanied by the other woman, pathologist and colleague of his target. They were talking, laughing, he would put a stop to that, the pathologist could be a bargaining chip so could the woman; but that would involve the child and he had no quarrel with a child. The longer he stayed in his hiding place the higher the chance of being discovered. He waited, it was all he could do for now. He was patient, he had been trained to be patient and while he waited he could work out a plan. He needed to get to his target and take him out, but how? He couldn't walk around the town asking where he could find him, that would put the authorities on the alert, they would have been warned, after all he had blamed Blake for the Major's death all along. Sullivan may have done the deed but it was all down to Blake from the start.

'Bye, Jean,' the voice of the pathologist, what was her name? 'thanks for the cuppa and I'll give these to Lucien when I get back to the morgue.'

'Thanks, Alice,' the woman, Jean, called back, 'see you later, and Matthew!'

Alice, that was it, Alice Harvey. So she was going to Blake, he'd follow and even if he lost her; not likely; he knew where she was heading. He let her get well ahead of him then, keeping well into the hedges he followed her. He noticed she had a spring in her step, but if he remembered rightly she had been a frosty one.

He followed her to the hospital, finding places to duck into, cars to hide behind. The entrance to the morgue was at the back of the hospital, almost hidden from the road. He watched her slip inside; there was no one about so he slipped in through the same door and flattened himself against the wall. He slowed his breathing, his eyes flicked around him, he listened for any sound, voice or footstep; it was quiet, as quiet as, well, a morgue!

He crept across the corridor and put his ear to the door, no sound of conversation. He pushed the door open slowly and peered inside. Just her, her back to the door as she looked down the microscope. She heard nothing, so absorbed in her work was Alice, noting on a pad what she was seeing on the slide. Alice had learned to shut out Lucien's endless prattling and concentrate on her work. Now she was deep in concentration until she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel just below her right earlobe. She stiffened and swallowed, not even Lucien would be that stupid as to surprise her like that. He put his other hand on her shoulder and spun her round, shifting the gun to under her chin, his hand spanning her throat against the ends of her collar bones. Her eyes were wide, but not with fear, with defiance. He pushed her hard against the wall, standing so close he was touching her with his body, his face so close she could see the stubble on his chin and upper lip, short fair hairs barely discernable from a distance.

'Sergeant Hannam,' she said, blandly, 'how are you?' Only Alice Harvey could enquire after the health of a man who held her fast against a wall with a gun to her chin, ready to blow the top of her skull apart. She noticed he hadn't washed in a while, his uniform trousers and shirt were dusty from his trip.

'Where's Blake?' He grunted, pushing the gun harder into the soft flesh under her chin.

'Not here,' she stated the obvious. He pushed harder, both her to the wall and the gun to her chin. She stared into his eyes, but there was nothing there, no emotion, just a dead but deep pool of pure hatred. She briefly thought about grabbing the microscope and swinging it at him but she knew she wouldn't be fast enough, she would be dead as soon as she made the first miniscule move.

'Where is he!' He screamed into her face, spittle spraying over her face. She blinked, revolted. He closed his hand round the reveres of her blouse and whirled her round slamming her against the examination table, the edge banging against her lower back and bending her over. She thought at first he was going to abuse her but then noticed there was no sign of arousal, at least not yet. Her back hurt, that she did notice, but dare not show any sign she was in pain. She stayed silent, she wasn't sure where Lucien was but she didn't want Hannam to know that. He should have been here, in the morgue, but had obviously been called away.

'WHERE IS HE!' He bellowed at her, now so close she could see the fillings in his teeth. He pushed her harder against the table, and now she could not disguise the pain she was in. Her hands were braced against the table, creasing the envelope she had brought from Jean earlier.

'Write!' He told her nodding to the envelope, ' write on that, 'gone to old mine!'

she hesitated,

'NOW!' Why, oh why did no one walk past and hear him, his voice echoed round the room and possibly up the corridor, but it was a quiet day.

He turned her round and she took the pen out of her top pocket and wrote, shakily.

'Sign it!'

She signed her name, 'Alice Hope Harvey', more clearly than usual, but Hannam didn't know that. She hoped Lucien would realise what she meant. Her middle name was Elizabeth, not 'Hope', but Hannam was not to know that, either. She thanked God her brother had always said he had hoped he would have a little sister, years ago when they played at home. He always called her his hope, being almost ten years older than she was, and lonely.

'Got a car?' He grunted. She didn't answer, he looked around and saw her handbag on the side. He swung her round again, she would get dizzy at this rate. He nodded his head at the bag,

'Open it, tip it out!' He never seemed to stop shouting, 'Now!'

She did as asked, no point in getting her head blown off for refusing to tip her handbag out. Her car keys clattered on to the surface, along with her compact, lipstick, house keys and purse, Alice travelled light.

Hannam picked up the car keys with his little finger, keeping a tight hold of her blouse with the other hand, then gave her the keys. He moved his hand and grabbed hers, pulling it up behind her, and pushing the gun into her back, between her shoulder blades.

'Move!' He pushed her out of the morgue and, looking from side to side, propelled her outside to where cars were parked.

'Well?' He shook her, 'go on.'

Alice had no option but to follow orders and went to her car.

'Get in.' He urged.

She drove under his instructions to the old mine, well out of town. He kept the gun pressed against the base of her skull, if it went off it would make a hell of a mess, she thought.

She pulled up where he told her to, her car would be visible to any that passed, his plan was to show Blake where he was, no need for searching, but they would be out of town, and if he could entice him into the mine he would be trapped, powerless to help the woman, and easy target.

'Get out.' He ordered.

She opened the door, looking all around to see if there was any chance of running, but she couldn't outrun a bullet, all she could do now was hope that Lucien would understand, and follow, hopefully not on his own. He wouldn't be that stupid, please god, Tommy needed a father, Jean needed a husband, don't be reckless Lucien, please, she prayed, even though, like the doctor she had little faith in a higher being. She would never forgive herself if Lucien got himself killed rescuing her, Jean would never forgive her.

He shoved her into the old mine, she stumbled over the broken supports, the rusted rails and the fallen rock, and she didn't like small spaces any more than Blake did.

'Now what?' she dared to ask.

'Now?' he snarled, 'now we wait.' He pushed her into a tight spot and sat opposite her, the gun pointed at her torso and they waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now what?

In some ways I feel sorry for Hannam; Alderton was clearly bonkers, possibly suffering from PTSD; but a good soldier always follows orders.


	2. Chapter 2 Stand off

Alice sat facing Hannam, studying his face through the gloom. The man stared into space, there was no expression on his face, she wasn't even sure he was looking at her, just through her. She shifted ever so slightly. The place he had forced her into was cold and wet and the dampness seeped through her clothes, and her back hurt; sore from where he had pushed her against the mortuary table, and now it was beginning to ache. If she had the chance to make a run for it she didn't think she'd be able to move. He blinked, alerted by the tiny movement and adjusted the position of his gun.

'What has Major Blake done to you?' She asked. She decided that referring to Lucien by his military title would be better than 'doctor', somehow she knew that the problem Hannam had with Lucien was army based.

'He should have come back in when Major Alderton asked him to.' Hannam stated blandly.

'But that part of his life is over,' Alice reasoned, 'he has responsibilities here now.'

'His responsibilities to the service are far greater.' Hannam informed her. 'Now shut up.'

Alice thought there was no point in agitating him so did as she was told.

She shivered, it seemed hours since their brief conversation had ended and she was feeling sleepy as well as cold. She daren't allow herself to sleep, the longer she sat there the deeper into hypothermia she was likely to slip and if she slept she was unlikely to wake, and Hannam wasn't concerned for her welfare; she was collateral damage. Watching him he didn't appear to be affected by their surroundings. Her stomach rumbled; she had had a sandwich with Jean for lunch, but that was all, she was supposed to be dining with the Blakes and Matthew that evening. She tried not to think of sitting at Jean's table and eating one of her delicious meals, it only served to make her hungrier. She tried to surreptitiously look at her watch. Time moved slowly when one was not occupied, but she was surprised to see it was now just after five o'clock. Had Lucien gone back to the morgue, had he seen her note? What if he had finished whatever else he was doing and then just gone home? Even if he had, she thought, Matthew would have gone down to see if she had finished, to remind her she was going with him to the Blakes. He always did, she had a tendency to get caught up in her work and lose track of time. What she would give to feel his warm arms round her right now, sore back and all!

She leant her head back against the rough wall and sighed. The damp felt as if it had crawled into the very core of her being and it was difficult to stop shivering.

'Major Alderton would not have approved of your actions, you know.' She said, wondering if she could appeal to his misplaced loyalty to the late officer.

'By any means necessary.' Was all that Hannam would answer to that.

'Is that why he kept Mei Lin's survival a secret, until he could use her as leverage?' Alice questioned the use of an innocent woman and the love her husband had had for her.

'The Major had his reasons.' Hannam would not be drawn.

'It was cruel, unnecessary.' Alice murmured, 'not the actions of an honourable man.'

'Major Alderton was more honourable than you will ever know.' Hannam was beginning to get annoyed with this woman, and Alice knew she was playing with fire. 'Blake has no honour.'

'Major Blake is honourable, loyal.' Alice passed back.

'Then why is he still with his housekeeper?' Hannam wondered.

'He and Mei Lin agreed to go their separate ways, Alderton left it too long. He had already decided to move on with Jean, and he and Mei Lin had been apart too long to repair their relationship.' She told him, 'but then, Alderton just took someone else's wife rather than one of his own, so he didn't understand how love actually works.' Which was rich coming from Alice who was still trying to work out that particular part of her life, having found someone who apparently loved her later in her life than most people.

'That's not true!' Hannam had never believed the rumour that the Major had slept with Blake's wife, and even if he had she must have led him on.

'Actually Mei Lin admitted it.' Was all that Alice would say.

'Bitch!' Hannam spat.

Alice shifted slightly, she was stiffening up, he leapt over to her and pushed her harder into the rock.

'Ooh,' Alice groaned, 'my back!' Feeling the sharp edges cut through her lab coat and press against at least one vertebrae.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was the sound of a footstep. Hannam tipped his head to listen, putting his free hand over her mouth.

'Alice?' A quiet question, but with his hand over her mouth she couldn't answer and, much as she wanted out of the predicament she was in, she didn't want Lucien to charge in alone. Hannam listened again, not entirely sure what he had heard.

'Alice?' A little louder, 'Alice, are you alright?'

Hannam moved his hand away. 'Answer him,' he whispered.

'Major Blake,' what could she tell him? She most certainly was not 'alright'. She was cold, hypothermic in fact, her clothes were wet, she was tired, hungry and thirsty, and her back hurt dreadfully.

In the tunnel Lucien stopped, nobody called him 'Major' any more. Why did she? He thought, he too had been alerted to Hannam's escape from custody. The guard had been hurt and disarmed. Surely not? What on earth was he doing here in Ballarat? Alderton was dead, he and Mei Lin were divorced, the whole sad affair was over. Alderton's methods had been discounted as those of a sick man, driven by fear of insurgents, of communist agents he was sure were roaming Australia. Shell shock, they used to call it, but whatever, it was a sick mind, a terrible legacy of war.

'Tell him to come in.' Hannam mouthed this time, not wanting his prey to hear him. She shook her head. He pushed to gun against her forehead and she knew that if she did not comply she was dead, and she didn't want to die. A single tear rolled down her cheek and for once Alice was not embarrassed.

'Major, I need your help.' There was a quiver in her voice, a quiver that Lucien noticed.

Major Blake turned to look behind him, Superintendant Lawson, Bill and Charlie were there, along with two military police officers that they'd had to wait for. They all heard Alice's voice wobble, Matthew looked worried, Lucien was concerned, he pulled his service revolver from his waistband but the MP's stopped him.

'I have to go in.' Lucien whispered, 'it's me he wants, and I will not have her life endangered.'

'Blake,' Matthew whispered, 'he'll take both of you.'

'Major,' one of the MP's spoke, 'he has the advantage, he's used to the light in there, you're going from light to dark.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Hannam listened for what seemed an interminable length of time. They could just about hear voices, just about, but it could be their imaginations.

'Call him again,' Hannam mouthed, pushing the gun harder.

'Major, please.' She tried to sound unlike her, desperate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien straightened up and pointed his revolver ahead of him. As he moved forward he thought about his tactics. Hannam was a soldier, he would treat him as such and be Major, not Dr, Blake. As he moved further into the tunnel and round a slight curve he could just see the Sergeant standing pointing his gun at something, presumably Alice. If he got this wrong...

He stopped, how does one bring a rogue soldier to heel?

'Sergeant Hannam!' He bellowed, 'Attention!'

In her little rocky space Alice saw Hannam's eyes widen, he stood to attention and turned to face his superior officer, it was as if someone had flicked a switch. She swallowed and held her breath. Turning her head to the tunnel she saw a figure, unmistakably Lucien Blake, upright, but shrouded in the shadows.

'One pace forward, Sergeant!' He used the clipped authoritative tone of a parade-ground Sergeant Major. Hannam followed orders.

'Weapon for inspection!' Blake continued in his haranguing of the soldier, but Alice was sure this was a step too far, and she closed her eyes. All she heard was the sound of six bullets hitting the floor as Major Blake emptied the cylinder of its projectiles.

She opened one eye, Lucien was indeed inspecting Hannam's gun! He spun the cylinder, looked down the barrel, pulled back the hammer.

'Dirty weapon, Sergeant!' He declared, 'Drop and fifty press-ups, now!' he barked, Alice wasn't sure he wasn't enjoying himself just a little too much.

Hannam dropped to the floor and started his punishment; Lucien stepped aside and the two MPs rushed in and grabbed Hannam by both arms, hauling him to his feet.

'Sergeant Robert Hannam,' one of them spoke, 'you are under arrest for being AWOL, assault of a fellow officer, kidnap and assault of a civilian.' He was frog-marched out of the mine to an awaiting army truck.

Lucien went to Alice, followed by Matthew who was close behind the MPs.

'Alice,' Blake said, gently, 'are you hurt?' Silly question, really, but he had to ask before he attempted to move her.

'Umm...my back, ' She murmured, 'he pushed me against the mortuary table, and again against this rock.' She looked into his eyes. 'It hurts.' Her eyes were full of tears, she was cold, wet, shivering, hungry...

'Can you stand?' He smiled reassuringly at her.

'Don't think so.' She didn't think her legs would hold her up, 'I have full feeling, though, I don't think there's spine damage.'

Lucien smiled, she was trying so hard to be rational when all she probably wanted to do was cry into someone's chest, and that someone was more than likely Matthew Lawson.

Matthew turned as he was tapped on the shoulder by Charlie, who silently handed him a blanket from the waiting ambulance; they had come prepared for every eventuality.

'Thanks, Davies.' Matthew took it, 'Blake,' he said quietly, showing him the blanket.

Lucien stepped aside as Matthew bent down to Alice.

''Put your arms round my neck, Alice, 'he whispered. She looked up at him and tried to smile but she was shaking with cold and all she could do was hold back the tears, just about. 'I'll try not to hurt you, but we need to get you out of here.'

She did as asked and he put his arms and the blanket round her, gently lifting her up, supporting her until he could wrap her up and swing her into his arms. It did hurt but she forgave him and buried her head into his shoulder.

'Matthew, hospital. I need to look her over, check her back, she's very cold, probable hypothermia and dehydrated, too.' Lucien looked at his friend, who just nodded his agreement.

They got her into the ambulance and Matthew stayed with her as they headed back into Ballarat, Lucien had asked him to try not to let her go to sleep just yet, so he stroked her head and talked to her, any stories he could think of about when he was a boy and he and Lucien used to play at the old mine, even though both sets of parents had told them not to.

'I want to go home, Matthew.' She hiccupped.

'I know, but let Lucien look at your back first, and make sure you're alright, eh?' He soothed, 'then, if he'll let you out of hospital I'll take you home.' He smiled at her, all he wanted to do was to take her home and hold her, keep her warm his way. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was waiting for them when they wheeled her in to the hospital and he took her into a curtained off area with a couple of nurses. The nurses changed her into a gown, washing her with warm water explaining exactly what they were doing and why, all the while comforting her. Lucien let them do their job before he looked at her back. There was bruising from the shoulders down to the base of her spine, worse around her waist area where Hannam had pushed her against the table. Some grazing from her time against the rock in the mine which he cleaned and dressed.

'I'd like an x-ray of Dr Harvey's back, please.' Then he spoke to her, 'I need to make sure there's no damage to any vertebrae or anywhere else.'

'Can I go home if there's no damage, please?' She asked, plaintively. If she was going to be miserable, and she was, she wanted to be miserable in her own home.

'Well,' he was unsure, he would prefer her to stay overnight, be looked after, and he told her so.

'I'm sure I will be looked after.' She appealed to him.

'Let's get the x-ray done first, eh?' He smiled at her, he knew full well who would be looking after her but neither of them were going to put a name to her prospective carer.

The x-ray was pure agony. Lying flat on the hard table while it was taken she was just about able to hold her breath as long as the radiologist needed, she had never been so happy to lie on her side on a hospital trolley.

Matthew was allowed to sit with her while Lucien inspected the picture of Alice's spine, there didn't appear to be any skeletal damage. He sighed, another reason for her not to stay in hospital. She was dehydrated but not enough to warrant an overnight stay with a drip, and she would be just as warm at home as in hospital. He would have to relent and let her go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not quite finished yet. A short? chapter should tidy everything up. Thank you to those that have read this story, and for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Small corner

The 'not so short as planned' last chapter to this story. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew pulled up onto Alice's drive. It had been an awful day although it had started out just like any other. They had both gone to their respective occupations, agreed to meet at Jean and Lucien's for dinner, nothing out of the ordinary. Then they'd got the call to say Sergeant Robert Hannam had escaped from a military prison and it was suspected he was on his way to finish his business with Lucien Blake. Matthew and Blake had gone out and about, in the vain hope they could find Hannam before he found Blake, and prevent god knows what happening. They had found nothing and agreed that they'd be better served ensuring their loved ones were safe. So Lucien had gone home to his wife and baby son and Matthew had gone down to the morgue to remind Alice they were due at the Blake's house for dinner, to find the contents of her handbag, minus her car keys, spread over the bench and an obscure note on the examination table. Her signature confused him, 'Hope' was not her middle name, it must be some code? He'd taken the note, her house keys and broken a few speed laws to get to Blake. They immediately contacted the base where Hannam had absconded from and been told to wait until the military police got to them. They had organised an ambulance and paced the floors until the MPs had turned up and they had gone straight to the old mine.

Now Hannam had been re-captured, and Alice found safe, but bruised. He was relieved and now here he was tasked with keeping her warm and comfortable. Specific instructions from Blake were to make sure she was put to bed, given something warm to drink, something to eat if she wanted it and then she was to be left to sleep. Lucien had nearly added 'with no distractions' but had thought better of it. He said he would call round in the morning to check up on her.

Matthew went and unlocked the door then went back to the car. He opened the passenger door and gently lifted Alice out. She was still in the hospital gown and wrapped in a blanket and nearly asleep. She murmured in his arms and nestled closer. He carried her into the house and straight into her bedroom, where he lay her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her,

'Sweet dreams, Alice.' He kissed her forehead, 'I'll just lock up and be back in a tick.' She showed she heard by smiling, just.

Matthew locked the car and the house, then went back to Alice. She was fast asleep, lying on her side. In spite of Lucien's instruction to make her a warm drink he thought that waking her would not be a good idea. If she woke in the night; night, hah! it was the early hours of the morning; he'd make her one then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was too warm. The heat made the grazes on her back sting. She pushed the blankets down, grunting with the pain of the bruises. Matthew was lying beside her and felt her move.

'Alice?' He spoke quietly.

'Too warm,' she mumbled.

He got up and helped her take the hospital blanket off then settled her back down in the bed.

'Do you want anything? A drink, some tea perhaps?' He asked. But she had fallen back into a deep sleep, now more on her front than on her side. He smiled and went back to the other side of the bed and lay down again, watching her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke to the sound of a cup and saucer being placed on her nightstand, then the bed dipped as someone sat next to her. She tried to move but it hurt, her back ached, excruciatingly. A hand was placed gently on her shoulder,

'Like some help, sweetheart?' She hear Matthew's voice, so soothing, kind and gentle.

'Uh uh.'

'Just relax, let me do all the work.' He instructed her, whispering even though they were alone. He slipped his hand under her and lifted her up so she was facing him, leaning against him, breast to chest. He managed to reach all the pillows and piled them behind her and tenderly lowered her back down onto them. She winced, even the pillows were too hard for her to lean on. Matthew moved so he was sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder and helped her sit upright, his arm around her shoulders.

'How's that?'

'Better, I think. Thank you.' She looked up at him and smiled softly, and took the cup he offered. She sipped the welcome drink and sighed, it tasted so good, a simple cup of tea but at that moment it was like nectar.

'Lucien is going to come round and see you later this morning, check your back, and that little bruise in the middle of your forehead.' He kissed the mark Hannam had made when he'd pressed the gun into her forehead, now a ring of bruised flesh. She put her hand to it then she moved her hand down under her chin where the gun had been pushed at first. Matthew tipped her face up to his and looked at the spot where her finger rested. There was a mark, a red impression of the barrel, he bent down and kissed it, then kissed the bruise on her forehead, again. She leant her head on his shoulder. She supposed that if Lucien were coming she had better get up, but any movement was uncomfortable at best and downright painful at worst. No matter, she still had to visit the bathroom, she wondered if she should ask Matthew to at least help her get there, before it got messy!

She tried to move herself so she could get her legs over the edge of the bed. She groaned and looked into his eyes.

'Would you like some help?' He offered.

'Please,' she gasped, 'could you get me some pyjamas from the chest, and then I need to go to the bathroom.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew wouldn't let her get up. After she had been to the bathroom and washed and changed into her own pyjamas, he insisted she go back to bed. She hadn't the resolve to argue so she had lain in bed on one side or the other, dozing off over her book. The radio played softly in the room breaking the silence when Matthew wasn't sitting with her. He made her some breakfast and again helped her to sit upright while she ate, and they had sat and read the paper together.

'Shouldn't you be at the station?' She had asked at one point.

'Probably, but Charlie and Bill know where I am and are more than capable of running things when I'm not rostered on.' He smiled at her, 'and do you really think I'm going to leave you to do something silly?'

'Don't you trust me?' Her sense of humour was returning.

'Not really.' He admitted with a grin, 'not when it comes to doing as you're told. Although I don't think even you would disobey orders this time.'

'You're probably right, this time.' She smiled, even though she was in pain and it was hard to get comfortable whatever way she sat or lay, she was glad of his company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was vaguely aware of someone knocking on the front door, then voices. She roused herself in time to hear the bedroom door open and see Lucien and Matthew enter. She managed a small smile but didn't try to move.

'Good morning, Alice,' Lucien greeted her softly, 'how are we feeling this morning?' A typical doctor's question.

'Don't know about you, but I am sore and achey.' She threw back.

'Sounds like your sense of humour is returning though.' He grinned, 'now let's have a look, shall we? I'll try not to hurt you.' He went round to the other side of the bed and she pushed the covers down so he could see her back.

'May I?' He asked as he started to lift her top.

'Yes.'

Her back was all colours of the rainbow, and she winced as he gentle touched and lightly pressed the injuries, feeling for anything that would tell him she had more hidden damage. There did not appear to be any untoward swellings, and, although the bruises looked bad, that's all they were. He pulled her top down and the covers back over her. He went round to look at the two small bruises on her face,

'Well, your back is the colour of a stormy sky, and it's going to be a few days before you feel like moving very far.' He sat in a chair next to the bed. 'I'm going to leave that to you, get up when you feel you can, try to walk a little round the house or you'll just get stiffer. You're still a little dehydrated but nothing to worry about.'

'What's going to happen to Hannam?' She asked.

'He'll be tried on charges of kidnap and common assault, going AWOL and the assault on the guard. Probably back to prison.' Which was all Lucien knew.

'He's sick, you know that, don't you?' She whispered, thinking that Matthew may not understand.

'Yes, but what can I do?' Lucien looked almost defeated. 'I spoke to the MPs before I came over. I need to go higher if I am to secure better treatment for him. He was blindly obedient to Alderton, who, himself, was damaged by the war, I think. None of us came out of it the way we went in.'

'Lucien,' she looked at him, 'nobody can be the same after war, but Hannam deserves to be treated properly. You're right, he's damaged by the war, by his association with the Major, but I don't want to see him just locked up like a normal soldier. I know he was after you, but it was me that got hurt.' She didn't quite know what she wanted to say or if there was anything she could do, but she felt sure that the Sergeant should be in a hospital, a secure institution for the mentally scarred.

Lucien looked at her in amazement. Although he agreed with her assessment of Hannam's mental state, he wouldn't have been surprised if she wanted him locked up and the key thrown away, but instead she wanted to help him.

'Can we do something to help, do you think?' She asked, 'where is he being held?'

'He's at the Victoria Barracks, Southbank.' He told her, 'they didn't want a long journey with him.'

'When's his hearing?' She was becoming animated about Hannam, about how she could help him, if possible.

'Now hang on a minute,' he put his hand on her shoulder, 'you are in no state to go charging into a military hearing.'

'Lucien,' she didn't move, she wasn't planning on leaping out of bed and, as he put it; charge into a military hearing; she could just about make it to the bathroom next door, and that was with Matthew's help, 'please. I'd hate to be responsible for his further decline.'

'You wouldn't be,' he insisted, 'but I'll see what's happening. For now, you need to rest and recuperate.'

'Thank you.' She relaxed.

Matthew showed Lucien out. Blake had told him what Alice wanted to do and they both agreed that it was probably good for her and definitely in Hannam's interests, although Matthew had only just stopped wanting to beat him to a pulp for hurting Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien spent quite some time on the phone to the barracks, enquiring about Hannam. When was his trial? Had he been assessed as to his mental health? Did he have a lawyer? Explaining that Dr Harvey and he were concerned he would not be treated properly.

He had quite a battle, convincing the higher ranks that Hannam had been almost brainwashed by Alderton and was, in fact, damaged by war, shell shocked, in fact. He knew of a psychiatrist who dealt with cases such as this and contacted him to ask him to look into Hannam's case.

He saw Alice again, two days later after he'd made the phone calls, to tell her he had started to make efforts to see that Hannam's case was fair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had driven her up to the Blake's and she was sitting in the sun room with Jean and Tommy.

'Are you sure about this, Alice?' Jean asked, relieving her of the sleeping child, 'he would have killed you.'

'Jean,' oh how could she explain it? 'Men came back from the war and we expected them to return to their former lives. How can they, after what they have seen, what they have done? Hannam is no different to Lucien or Matthew or any others. Hannam needs help not persecution.'

Jean mused on this, she wondered what Lucien would have been like if he hadn't served, been a POW? One thing she did know was that he wouldn't be the driven man she had fallen in love with. She supposed Alice was right, but Hannam had threatened her in the past, and Lucien. All she could do, she thought, was support her friend, not judge the man that had nearly taken Alice from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien escorted his two friends onto the base. As a retired Major it was easier for him to get onto military property and the Major in charge of the proceedings met them. Matthew helped Alice out of the car. Her back still ached after she had been sitting or standing for any length of time and the two hour drive from Ballarat had done her no favours. He put his arm round her letting her straighten up and she smiled her thanks. She had resolved to walk upright, but as she got out of the car she thought she'd better accept she wasn't as much recovered as she thought she was. She had gone back to work, but Lucien would send her home when he noticed she was struggling, or wincing with pain. In one of their chats she had told him she knew she would always have 'issues' with her back, it would always let her know when she had overstepped the mark.

Matthew offered her his arm, she accepted it with a smile, 'Thank you, superintendant.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was quiet, the prosecuting officer read out the charges to Hannam, which he did, or didn't, listen to with a detached air. He stood at attention focussed on the clock above the senior officer presiding. He hadn't engaged a defence lawyer, had refused the offer of one, so was surprised when an, unknown to him, officer stood and offered mitigating circumstances with witnesses.

'Witnesses?' An officer retorted, 'what witnesses?'

'A doctor, a former Major, and the woman he kidnapped.' The defence attorney replied. Even Hannam couldn't hide his surprise at this.

'Show them in,' The Major in charge of proceedings sighed. He had hoped this would be a short hearing, just hear the circumstances and convict. It looked like he'd be late for dinner, again!

The door opened and a corporal poked his head out,

'Dr, er, Major Lucien Blake, Dr Alice Harvey?' He enquired.

Lucien stood and offered his hand to Alice, feeling her pull on him as she stood. Matthew stood behind her. She turned to him and smiled. Squeezing his upper arm she whispered,

'I'll try not to be too long.' She leant up and kissed his cheek. He watched her go into the anonymous room, unable to do anything other than wait.

As they entered the seated officers stood up. Alice acknowledged them and Lucien nodded, curtly.

'Dr Harvey,' The Major looked at her, 'what do you bring to these proceedings?' He was short, sharp, this woman was injecting discord into his world. Lucien opened his mouth to say something. Alice was sure it was to defend her. She touched his arm and smiled, it was only her back that had been hurt, not her mind. She stood, although she wasn't sure how she was going to phrase what she wanted to say.

'I'm sorry if I'm interrupting these proceedings, but, as it was me that the Sergeant kidnapped I feel I have the right to speak.' Now how to continue. 'Like many men who have served in war, Sergeant Hannam has seen more than the average human being. No man, or woman, who has been in battle can possibly escape unscathed, a kind of prison if you will, their minds fall into a well of fear. He served with Major Alderton for a long time, unquestioning obedience to the point of worship. I'm sure that somewhere deep in his psyche he knew that Alderton was damaged but for whatever reason, Hannam followed him blindly. Misplaced loyalty, perhaps, misguided, certainly, but nevertheless he did what he thought was right.' She paused and looked round at the officers. She gripped the chair in front of her, a move Lucien noticed, he made to help her but she turned and shook her head.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen, would you mind if I sat?' They nodded. She sat, gingerly and looked up at them. They were waiting for her to continue. Even sitting was painful but she would have to grin and bear it, for now. She started again, 'I don't think Hannam meant to hurt me. I think he just wanted to force Dr Blake to go to him. He had ample opportunity to kill me, but he didn't, I was just a lure. Yes, he hurt me, I'm bruised and sore and I will probably always have problems with my back for the rest of my life, but I'm alive and I have friends, loved ones, people to look out for me, I don't think he has. That is the difference between us, his family is the army and they, you, have to look after him, support him. I mean him no ill will, I would just like to know that he will have the support I have. He looked after his country, it's time for his country to look after him.'

There was a deathly silence in the room. Lucien was amazed at her. Everything she had said came from the heart and everything was true. He looked at her, she looked pale, her eyes shone with tears that were not to be shed, she was just about done, physically, for today.

The Major cleared his throat, 'Dr Blake,' he looked at Lucien, 'do you have anything to say, or are you just here to observe.'

Lucien stirred and stood.

'Gentlemen,' he straightened his waistcoat and looked round at the assembled officers. 'Dr Harvey has been most eloquent and, for one who has not seen battle. most insightful. It is true, many soldiers who have served suffer from nightmares, from flashbacks, these may be the least of their worries. Some suffer more deeply never knowing they are now free to go about their civilian lives, or to stay in the forces and travel the world bringing peace. These men used to be called 'shell shocked', we now call it combat stress reaction. I believe, as does Dr Harvey, that Sergeant Robert Hannam should be taken to a psychiatric facility until he is deemed well enough to either enter into society or taken to a more relaxed unit to live out his days. I, we, don't believe that he should ever return to active service.'

Hannam looked round at the doctor and Alice. Through his muddled mind he only heard that he would never be a soldier again. In his mind that was punishment enough.

'Major Blake, Dr Harvey, would you wait outside, please.' Lucien offered his hand to Alice and he felt her pull her full weight against it as heard the sharp intake of breath as she stood, and he escorted her outside.

Matthew stood as the door opened and Lucien and Alice came out. He noticed she was leaning heavily on Blake and went to take her in his arms.

'Are you alright?' He murmured into her ear.

'Just.' She breathed, knowing he would hear it for the untruth it was.

'Corporal,' Lucien addressed one of the soldiers on guard, 'could you get Dr Harvey a glass of water, please.'

'Sir.'

Lucien reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small bottle. He unscrewed the lid. The corporal appeared with the glass of water and Alice took it and sipped it. 'Thank you.'

Blake showed her the bottle and she held out her hand into which he tipped two pills.

'These should help with the pain until we can get you to the hotel.' He smiled sympathetically. She must be in agony.

They sat on the bench, and Matthew put his arms round her shoulders. 'How did it go in there?' He asked.

'We'll know when they call us back.' Lucien leaned back, 'hope they don't take too long.'

Matthew settled back and pulled Alice into a position that was marginally more comfortable than sitting bolt upright. They didn't have to wait too long when they were called back in again. Alice leant on Lucien again and drew herself up as well as she could.

The Major stood again as they entered and indicated they should sit.

'We have considered your testimonies and found them most interesting, considering the threat that Hannam posed. It's true that men who have served in battle can suffer, psychologically, and consequently behave in a, shall we say, rash manner. It would appear that between the war and the late Major Alderton, Hannam has suffered more than many. We will do as you suggest, make sure that Hannam is taken to a secure facility and cared for.'

Lucien stood and helped Alice up, 'May I say a word to Sergeant Hannam?' She asked.

'Er, yes, I don't suppose it would do any harm.' The Major was puzzled, this woman had more strength of mind and heart than he had seen in one of her sex.

Alice let go of Lucien's arm, this, she was doing alone. She walked, admittedly more slowly than usual, up to Hannam. She'd forgotten in the few short weeks since she had last seen him, how tall he was, how upright. She stood in front of him and looked up into his impassive face.

'Sergeant,' she spoke quietly, kindly, touching his arm, 'it wasn't your fault. I bear you no grudge, I hope you can find peace.'

She turned and walked back to Dr Blake taking his arm, 'I think we should go now, doctor.'

'As you wish.' He turned and 'Gentlemen.' He acknowledged the board who held Hannam's future in their hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew slipped into the bed and Alice shuffled over to him. The pain killers Lucien had given her earlier had eased the pain and after a relaxed dinner she was feeling more like herself. She was relieved that, for her, it was all over, and she could get on with her life. Tomorrow they would go back to Ballarat and get on with keeping their small corner of Australia safe for its citizens. She cuddled into him and he stroked her head and kissed her.

She put her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms round her the way she liked, that didn't hurt. They'd spent the nights since she'd been hurt devising ways to fulfil each other's needs without causing her anymore pain. As she had once remarked 'it was rather good fun!' He stroked her shoulders, lazily and he felt her sigh and relax and trace a track up his chest to his chin, with one finger. He looked down at her and she wriggled further up to kiss him, trying not to wince.

'Hang on,' he whispered, and put his hands round her bottom and pulled her up, gently, relieving the pressure on her back. She gasped again, this time with pleasure as his fingers went a-wandering. 'Ok?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Mmm...' she hummed, 'oh yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trouble with back pain is that it drains you.

So much for a short chapter! Thanks for the reviews and comments.


End file.
